The Fear of Night
by theonlyraquel
Summary: Ten years after Renesmee's birth and werewolves and vampires think that nothing can ruin their near perfect life, until tragedy strikes the two families and no one knows if they can survive it. Post Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, that honor goes to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter One—

"I still can't believe that you made out with my mom Jake," I twirled a piece of grass between my fingers. I was lying down in the field next to my family's house, Jacob Black was laying next to me. For some reason, my mother had never spoken about her short love affair with Jacob, if it even counted as a romance at all.

"It was only…two times." He said grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

"She said it only happened once!" I sat up letting go of his hand and staring at him.

"I sort of don't count the first time." He scratched his head and ran his hand through his thick black hair.

"What do you mean?"

"She punched me afterwards. And I don't blame her, she was like with Edward, and she like broke her hand so I don't remind her." After that I started to crack up.

"She punched you?" I started laughing hysterically, "Mom was stupid enough to _punch_ you?!"

"Normal people don't find their mother's pain amusing," He gracefully pushed my hair out of my face.

"I find my mother's _mortal_ pain amusing, and I find the fact that you kissed her disgusting, and that her lips have touched the same lips that mine touch every day." I kissed him lightly on the lips. He had my hand in his again, and he squeezed it.

"I love you, and I love you more than I ever loved Bella." He said and kissed my cheek.

"You better," I smiled and leaned my forehead against his.

"NESSIE! DINNER!" I heard my voice loud and clear from across the field, it was my father.

I grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him to his feet. Compared to him I was tiny, he was more than a foot taller than me. "I'll race you back," I said softly, and less than a second later we were running at lightning speed to the house. It only took seconds for both of us to get there, Jacob being a werewolf and me being half vampire.

It was obvious that I got there first, I was fast, like my father. "I think it's obvious who won Nessie," Jacob smiled and grabbed my hand again.

"Yeah, I did," I laughed and wrapped my arms around his.

We walked together through the door into the kitchen. "What's on the menu, Eddie?" Jacob said to Edward (long story short, in my head I called Dad Edward, to his face Dad, same with Bella, which gets kind of confusing based on the fact that Edward can read my mind), who was standing in front of the stove, I could smell what he was making clearly, eggs scrambled with potatoes and cheese.

"I thought you said _dinner,_ Dad," I said sitting down at the table, "And Jake, please stop giving him nicknames."

"We ran out, your soul mate here sort of ate everything, apparently he doesn't like raw eggs, so it was the only thing left." Edward gave Jacob a look, who responded with a shrug.

"I was hungry after patrolling," He said, "And it wasn't all me, Leah and Seth were hungry too."

"Leah and Seth stole a pack of hot dogs, you ate everything else that we keep in this house." Edward had obviously read Jake's mind.

"Hello everyone," Alice walked in a smiled.

"Alice, can you tell me what I get on my biology test next week?" Jake asked, Alice responded by rolling her eyes. Jacob had been taunting my family since I was little, starting with bugging Alice about not being able to see the werewolves and me, then Edward about stupid things such as his name and his food, and especially Rosalie by spitting out blonde jokes every time he saw her.

"Do we even have a biology test next week?" I asked him, putting some of the scrambled eggs into my mouth.

As I said this Bella walked in, "Ahh biology at Forks High. Remember that Edward?" She said laughing. Jacob and I had enrolled at Forks High School as juniors, since Jacob had taken an extended leave of absence from school when I was born, and until I officially turned 10 years old (which may sound weird, but seriously, I look like I'm seventeen), when Billy Black had decided that he needed to finish high school. Being completely bored reading books from Carlisle's library, I decided that I would enroll with him. I enrolled as Renesmee Swann, in other words, I'm Charlie's niece.

Charlie, my grandfather, was no longer on "need to know only" basis, and knew all about being half immortal and Bella being a vampire and all of the insights. He became my fake legal guardian, so that if they even needed to deal with parent teacher things he was perfectly willing to deal with it.

Back on the topic of Biology class, I had heard many times the first time Edward and Bella ever really made contact, nearly 13 years earlier. "Nessie," Bella turned to me, "You're just lucky you didn't have to take gym. When your mortal and related to me, it's the worst."

"Remember Mike?" Jacob started to say cracking up, turning to me, "Mike was this guy who kept on trying to go out with Bella for all of high school, finally losing hope when Bella and Edward got married."

"You know who Mike reminds me of Jacob?" Edward asked smiling a little, "You, trying to get with Bella in high school, finally losing hope when we got married."

"Please stop reminding me of the short love affair my boyfriend had with my mom." I said covering my ears with my hands. Jake's feet touched mine under the table and smiled.

"Please," Bella said, "That's a time of my life I'd rather not remember."

"That's a time of your life your life that is fuzzy in that vampire brain of yours." Jacob responded with his mouth full. It was true, for normal vampires (not half immortals, like me) mortal life becomes a fuzzy blur, and even though Bella had been prepared to become a vampire when Edward changed her and refused to forget them, they were blurred and not as clear as they could be.

"Anyway Nessie, when you state it like that, it disgusts _me_ too." Bella's voice had a joking tone. A few seconds later, Jacob's cell phone started to ring.

"It's Billy," Edward said, having read Jake's mind as he had glanced at the caller I.D.

"Hey Dad," Jacob answered, "Yeah I'm at the Cullen's…Do I have to go home?...Yeah I have school in the morning…Finals aren't for a few weeks…Are you sure you don't need me to bring you to the doctor?..How about I have Quil go with you?...Ok…I'll see you in a few hours…Bye." He closed his phone quickly as Leah barged into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her. She was wearing a tank top, sweat pants, and no shoes, her normal outfit after patrolling.

Her face was red from crying, her voice unsteady as she muttered, "Sam is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Chapter Two—

Jacob stared at Leah, "He can't be dead," He said harshly, "Sam is not dead." His words were cold, emotionless. Leah slid to a sitting position and started sobbing. She loved Sam, he was more than just her pack leader, he was her first and possibly her only love. In a second Jake was out the door, and I turned and watched through the window as he phased, not even bothering to remove his clothes.

I stared at Edward, _What happened?_ I thought, knowing that he would read my mind.

"Newborns." That was all he said, and the one word explained it. Sam had been patrolling farther away then most of the pack ever dared to go by themselves. There had been newborn problems lately, but only one or two at a time, something that one wolf could handle on their own. For one of them to actually be risking their life would mean that there must have been at least 5, maybe more.

"There were eleven." Leah said in between sobs, "Eleven newborns. They destroyed him." I didn't listen for Leah to say anymore, I just got up and walked to my room and got Jacob some clothes that he left there just in case, then I started to run. I ran in the direction that Jacob had gone in, I could smell his path and I followed it. I kept on running for hours, following his scent until I got to a meadow. It was dark and it had started to rain, but I could see him clearly lying in the tall grass.

I sat with my legs crossed next to him and I pet his thick fur. I put the soaked clothes next to him. He looked at me, his eyes looked sad. He got up and grabbed the clothes with his mouth and walked away. When he came back he was human again.

"Why did you come?" He asked me.

"You need me." I said as I sat up and grabbed his hand.

"We need Sam," Jake stuttered, wiping a tear from his wet, muddy face, "We can't function without Sam."

"Things will be different, but I have faith in you. I know that you can live up to Sam's expectations, and you know that Sam had faith in the fact that if anything happened to him you wouldn't let the pack wouldn't fall apart." My voice cracked and I tried to hold back tears, I knew that what I had said was true but I just wanted Jacob to believe it.

I put my hand to his cheek and made him see a distant memory from when I was less than a year old. It was the first time I had met Sam and Paul, Paul had just stared at me deep in thought about how different and strange I was. But Sam had become my friend, he had read with me and helped me do some puzzles (an obsession that I had had for a few months when I was little). I distinctly showed Jacob the part of that day when Sam and whispered to Paul, "She'll be good for Jacob, she'll help her get through whatever comes at us."

"Sam has faith in us Jake," I said to him, "I have faith in us, we'll get through this." I squeezed his hand and looked into his eyes, "We'll get through this."

It was like all of those funeral scenes in the movies, we all stood in neat rows dressed in nice black dresses and suits with blank expressions on our faces staring at the grave. Jacob stood next to me holding my hand tightly, and I would occasionally turn and look at him. He was concentrating, and I could almost feel him telling himself not to start to cry again. There was the non-denominational priest (that is what Emily wanted, I'm not sure why) talking about how Sam would always be with us whether he was dead or alive.

As soon as it was over I turned to Jacob, "I need to get out of here," He whispered, "I'll see you at Emily's in a few hours." He didn't wait for me to respond, he just kissed me on the cheek and walked away with his hands in his pockets and his head down. I watched him walk away and then felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. "How is he?" I asked him.

"Like he should be, scared, upset, frightened. Just keep doing what you have been, Renesmee, you can get through this." His words were truthful, but didn't make me feel any better. Jacob was in pain, and I wasn't sure if doing what I had been doing would help him. I looked around at all of the people there, all of the Cullens (except for Emmett and Rosalie, they were in Europe for a few months), the pack and their families (Billy had used all of his strength to be there), Charlie, and some of Sam's closest friends.

I kept my eyes on Emily who was walking with her mother to her car. Unlike Leah, Emily had not shown any emotion since Sam's death. Every time I had seen her in the past week her face had been blank, she didn't cry, she rarely even spoke. Seth then appeared at my side, "Hi," His voice was soft and nice.

"Everyone's leaving." I stated as I watched a few of the guys from the pack walking away from the grave, along with Billy and Charlie.

"The Quillette's don't really like funerals."

"I think that that's a universal feeling," I responded.

"Jake's mom's grave is right over there." He pointed to a tree, next to it was a small gravestone. I could vaguely see "Sarah Black" engraved into the stone. Jacob never talked about his mother, and when I asked he just said that he was little when she died and didn't remember much. A few feet away from Sarah Black's gravestone was another, it said "Harry Clearwater."

"Do you miss him?" I asked Seth.

"Sam? Yeah I do, the whole pack's—"

"No I mean your father." I interrupted him.

"Every day. When he died the only thing anyone cared about what that I was okay, like they needed to take care of little Seth because he was going to grow up without a father." He started to walk over to the grave, and kneeled in front of it, tracing the letters of his father's name with his finger.

"I was more worried about Leah and Mom, Leah just cried a lot and Mom just worked a lot. That's all she did, she was barely home for almost a year after the funeral, and then she and Charlie became friends," He continued. I stood behind him and listened.

"They're good for each other," I said.

"All that matters is that she's happy, and she is. It's Leah I'm more worried about." He stood up and we started walking to the cars.

"Leah's tough, she can get through it." I said.

"That's what everyone's saying." I got into the driver's seat of my black BMW convertible, Seth climbed into passenger seat. When we arrived at Emily's everyone was already there. Everyone was crowded into the tiny living room at the front of the house, which was made look even smaller by the large size of the wolves. I looked around to find Emily, she was nowhere in sight.

After about ten minutes I made my way into the kitchen and found Emily. She was alone, standing at the stove cooking. "Hi Emily," I said, trying not to have any real emotion in my voice.

"Hi Nessie," Her voice was quiet and seemed dead, she didn't turn to look at me.

"What are you cooking?" I walked closer to her trying to glance into the huge pot.

"Potato soup." I nodded, and gently put my hand on her shoulder. She jumped back.

"How did you know?" She asked me staring at me as if she was staring right into my soul. Then it hit me, as I touched her I had been thinking about Sam's birthday dinner a few years earlier, Emily had made potato soup because it was his favorite. I had forgotten that she would see a memory when I touched her, something I rarely forgot and it scared me.

"I'm sorry," I said retreating a little.

Then she started to cry, harder then I had seen anyone cry before. She fell to the ground putting her head between her legs, covering her face. I kneeled down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, letting her cry.

"Nessie," She said gasping, "I'm pregnant."


End file.
